Long Ways Apart
by SoulRunner101
Summary: Imagine if Peeta and Katniss were in different districts!
1. Chapter 1:The Reaping

Chapter 1:The Reaping

"Peeta! Get up!" My mother shrieked in my ear. I jump up out of bed and almost trip. I yawn and stretch as I peak out of the curtains of my window. I see people hauling grains and flour to our bakery. Great. Another day of baking. I thought as I plucked my scattered clothing and got dressed. I ran downstairs and see my mother in her apron baking. I look outside the kitchen window to see my two brothers at work hauling the grains.

"Peeta! What are you standing there for?! Get to baking!" My mother screamed at me.

I toss the already made dough my mother made and finger it to its rightful position as bread and put it in the oven. I helped my cruel mother in silence, thinking about the reaping taking place tomorrow at noon. Every teen boy and teen girl in each of the 13 well... 12 districts would have their name put in a large crystal ball like bowl and one girl and one boy would become tributes in the annual Hunger Games. Your age means how many times your name goes into the reaping. Since I'm sixteen, I will have my name in the reaping 20 times. District 13 was blown to bits. I lived in District 9, the grain district. I had to bake bread with my mother. I bake bread in silence all day until my mother said I could go to sleep which is very late. I fall into bed, exhausted. I wake up by the sound of silence which is very rare. My father comes in and hands me my reaping clothes. I place them on my bed and get up. I bake bread until a hour before noon. I get dressed in my reaping clothes. I hear my father call my name. They send me and my two brothers out the door and we get squished into age groups. After about an hour or so, Effie Trinket, the woman who announces the names, skips to the podium.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She exclaims delightfully. We teens frown.

"And now for the picking of the names. Our boy tribute." She plucks a piece of paper out of our bowl.

"Peeta Mellark." She said calmly. My blue eyes widen in alarm. I hesitate to walk up but she screams my name again. I stumble forward, trying to avoid the stares.

"And now, our girl tribute." She said. She plucks yet another piece of paper.

"Heather Alorn." She stated. I see a blonde girl with blue eyes walk slowly toward the podium. I've seen her before. She was in my school but I hardly ever talked to her.

"And those our tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" She announces. The crowd gives a stiff applause. We were escorted into a empty room. I was still in shock. I don't want to be a tribute, but there were no volunteers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Tributes

Chapter 2:The Other Tributes

I sit in painful silence and darkness until the door opened. I see my father. He gives me a hug an a gift.

"I'll try to win for you father." I said.

"I don't want you to try. I want you to win." He said. I let his words sink in.

Next came my brothers but not my mother. They also gave me advice. The door shuts and I was left yet again in silence. A couple hours later, the door opens and there stood Effie. She took me to a room with Heather.

"Your mentor will arrive in a moment." She said.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Quill Semal." She said.

I sit there in silence with Heather. I hear the door open and a woman with long brown hair and green eyes walks in.

"Hi. I'm your mentor." She said.

I ignore her. I look out the window. I see blurred trees pass. We were on a train. The flat screen tv flickers on. I shows the tributes. From District 1: Glimmer and Marvel. District 2: Clove and Cato. District 3: Rick and Quinn. District 4: Will and Samantha. District 5: Foxface and Garth. District 6: Zola and Ali. District 7: Jax and Bonnie. District 8: Nick and Jane. District 9: Peeta and Heather. District 10: Hank and Olive. District 11: Rue and Thresh. District 12: Katniss and Gale. I stare at the screen. She rambles on about something I half listened to. She then fed us and escorted us to our rooms. I check it out. I hear crying. It came from the room next to me. It was Heather. I knock on her door.

"Heather?" I ask through the door. She opens it sniffing.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yea. I'm just homesick."

"Oh. Well, I hope you win."

"Really?"

"Yea. I think you have a better life than me. My mother beats me and I'm not wanted."

Silence.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." I said as I yawned and walked away.

I shut my door and get changed and collapse onto the soft bed. I soon fall asleep. I hear banging. My eyes flutter open as I hear Quill's voice.

"Peeta! Get up!" She said. I swear she was my mother. She sounded just like her.

I struggle to get out of bed. I do get out of the bed though. I get dressed. I yawn as I came out of the room. I sit down next to Quill as I noticed there was two other people with us for breakfast. I guess I had a perplexed look on my face.

"They are your stylists. Peeta. Your with Portia. And Heather. Your with Cinna." Quill said.

I thought those were District 12's stylists. Guess I was wrong. I thought.


	3. Chapter 3:Opening Ceremony

Chapter 3: Opening Ceremony

I eat breakfast quickly, but not too quickly. It was rich and I was used to bad food. I almost threw up last night. I excuse myself. I ran to my room and collapsed on the bed. I thought about my old life I left back at District 9. More banging.

"Peeta! Get a shower! Then meet me in the living room!" Quill said. I walk into the bathroom to see a shower that looked silver. I adjusted the water and stripped off my clothing. The warm water melted away some of my stress. I look a long time so I could annoy Quill. I finally finished my shower and got dressed. I slowly walk to the living room.

"Can you take showers a little more quicker?" She asked.

"I never had a shower before. I wanted to take more extra time to savor the feeling." I responded.

"Nevermind that. Go meet Portia in the room all the way down the hall." She said.

I walk down the hall and open the door.

"Portia?" I say softly.

Someone pulls me in.

"Hi Peeta." Portia says. "Time to prepare you for the opening ceremonies."

She takes a look at my appearance. She didn't strip me down which I was very grateful for that. She used hair gel to brush my hair back instead of sticking up. She lotions my skin. About an hour of tweaking my appearance she finally takes clothing materials and puts it up against my chest and looks at it. I can't help but feeling exposed even if I was fully clothed. She tells me to close my eyes. I do. I could feel something press up against me. It was another piece of clothing. She dresses me in something. I can't describe the feeling.

"Open your eyes." She said. I do. I look at myself in the mirror. I had a diamond like piece of clothing on but it looked like grains. The diamonds were painted to look like that. It looked cool.

"I like it." I said. It was way better than last year which it was farmers. She escorts me to the room we wait in for the opening ceremony. I see Heather in a paired costume. She was stunning. The anthem blared in my ears. District 1 hops on their chariots. One by one go up. It was our turn in no time. We got on and we were sent out. The screaming, whistling, hooting, and clapping almost blasted my eardrum out. They called our names. I wave. Heather blew kisses. We finally got to the middle of the Capitol and circled around and stopped.

"Welcome tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" The president of the Capitol said.

We were taken to a room yet again. Cinna and Portia come in and hug us.

"You killed it out there!" They said. "Next is The Interview, then The Training, and finally The Games."


	4. Chapter 4:Love Exposed

Chapter 4: Love Exposed

I walk to my room. I pull off my costume and check the time. It was late. I jump into bed and drift off. I wake up to an alarm. I slap the snooze button. I fall asleep for about five seconds.

"PEETA!" Quill screamed into my room. I jump up alarmed. I stumble onto the carpeted floor. Heather peaked in and giggled. I roll my eyes. I went to get another shower. I yet again savor the feeling. I get changed. I meet Portia. This time, she stripped me. I felt very exposed. She dressed me in very fine silk. I looked like a regular gentleman. I had black pants on and a yellow shirt on with black shoes. My blonde hair was combed back. I stepped back from the mirror. I see Heather. She looked beautiful. I feel hands lock on my arms and I was pushed through doors. I see the other tributes. I see a girl, I'm guessing it was Katniss. She looked pretty. Beside her was Gale. A handsome figure. I sat down with Heather. I see Heather glance at Gale. Katniss glanced at me. She smiled.

"Hey Peeta." Heather said.

"Yea?" I said.

"You see that boy next Katniss?"

"Yea."

"I like him."

"Oh really? I like the girl next to Gale."

Heather looks at me. They call my name. I walk up to the stage. Caesar greets me.

"Peeta Mellark." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Now tell me. What impressed you most since you arrived?"

"The showers." The audience giggled.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course." I said.

"Your a very handsome boy. There has to be a special girl. What's her name?"

I sigh. "I caught a glimpse of her before the games." I lied. I saw her just today.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Well. I hope she will fall in love with you after you win the games."

"Oh. She's not at home. She is here. Here in the games."

The audience thought of Heather.

"Heather?" Caesar asked.

"No. She's in one of the districts after mine." I said, trying not to blow the secret.

"Oh. Too bad. Well, that's bad luck."

"I know."

"Well, best luck to you, Peeta Mellark."

I walk off stage. Next Heather walks to the stage and I think about Katniss and how she feels. She probably knows it was her. I don't listen to Heather's interview but manage to hear the last question.

"So. I imagine there's a boy waiting for you at home?"

"Only my dad." The audience laughs. "Well, I have my heart set on one special boy."

"Well, he will love you when you win the games."

"Oh. Uh. He's not at home."

"Why ever not?"

"Because he's here with me."

I look at Heather. She lied about Gale. She liked me. She blushes.

"Does he know?"

"Now he does."

"Well best of luck." Caesar said. He sends her back.

I was dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5:Training

Chapter 5: Training

I feel more touching of hands. They throw me to my room. I hear a knock on my closed door. I open it. It was Heather.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Listen. I told them the truth. I really do like you. I lied about-"

"About Gale. I know." I interrupted. "And I appreciate that."

I hear Quill's voice.

"GO TO BED!" She screamed.

"Let's go into my room." I said.

She comes in.

"I think Quill wanted me to say I loved you but I didn't." I said.

"You did good. You left the audience in suspense. They were on the tippy toes."

"Thanks."

She hesitated to leave. She sat on my bed.

"Hey Heather. How do you suppose Quill became a mentor?"

"I think she won the games a while back."

I sat next to her. I had the windows open, making the room chilly. Heather shivered. I wrap her up in my blanket. Next thing I know, we were out like a light. I wake up to Heather next to me, wrapped up in my blanket. I hear massive yelling. I gently slide off the bed, trying hard not to wake Heather. I creak the door open and see a chair hurdle through the hall. I hear a yelp. I see Effie on the ground, bloody. Quill had a fit again. I step out of the door and shut it behind me.

"What is going on here?! Quill!" I yell.

"We had a argument." Effie said, fixing her pink wig and standing up.

"Well, Heather is sleeping and I don't want to wake her! She has had a long day!" I scream.

"That's it. The key to winning the games is to act in love, plus you'll get more sponsers." Quill said.

"I've heard Haymitch, the mentor of District 12, is doing that." I said.

"Eh. He's always wasted. It must be a rumor." Effie said. I roll my eyes.

"Well. Girls. Please keep it down. If she wakes up, she'll hurt me. I'm serious." I say as I enter my room.

I see Heather stirring in her sleep. Her eyes flutter open. She yawns as she sits up.

"Time to deal with the drama of the games." She said.

"Yep."

She climbs out of bed. We leave for breakfast. Cinna and Portia were at the table. I see Effie and Quill join too. Venia, Flavius, and Octavia, the prep team I've heard about from Heather were sitting down to eat too. They waved at Heather. She smiled. I take the seat next to Flavius.

"Are you ready for the training Peeta?" Octavia asked. I nod, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"And you Heather?"

"Of course." She answered.

"What are you good at?"

"The knife."

"I'm good at nothing." I say.

"Oh really?! I saw you lift a flour bag over 100 pounds at the bakery!" Heather exclaimed across the table.

"Well, that's not impressive!" I scream. She rolls her eyes.

"What will you do then?! Go in and paint yourself the color of the arena for camouflage?!" That pissed me off.

"SHUT UP!" I shriek. I push off my chair underneath me and she does too. She stumbles over and we scream in each other's faces.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! HEATHER! SIT DOWN AND FINISH EATING! PEETA! I NEED A WORD WITH YOU IN THE HALL!" Quill screamed.

Heather quickly sits back down while Quill twists my arm and takes me to the hall.

"She is complimenting you. And I think throwing some heavy objects around is impressive." She said.

"Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me young man! Go to your room and get dressed for training."

I shuffle to my room and get dressed. I come back to see Effie talking to Cinna. Effie escorts me to the training room. I join the center of the tributes. We were told where each station was. I first go to the knife throwing station with Heather. She aims at the dummy and hits it straight in the chest perfectly. We get to the camouflage station. This I'm excited about. I swirl a mixture of berries, paint, and paste on my arm to represent tree bark. I hold my arm up to the tree behind me.

"Pretty cool huh?" I said. Heather smiles.

We finish all the stations in three days. I fall into bed and try to fall asleep. I was finally drifting off when there was a knock. I moan quietly and climb out of bed. I open the door, rubbing my eyes.

"Did I wake you Peeta?" A familiar voice said. I realized it was Heather.

"No. Not at all. I can't sleep."

"Me neither." I let her in.

Sunshine creeps into my room and wakes me. I feel a warm body next to me. Heather. She was awake.

"Morning Peeta. Today's the day. I hope we make it though the bloodbath." She said.

I get up and rub my eyes and yawn. I walk with Heather down the hall to the kitchen. We silently eat breakfast and Portia brings me to the prepping room. They give me my clothes. I get changed and wait with Portia underground. The arena was right above me. Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed in my ears.

"15 seconds for tributes to enter your tube." He said. Portia hugs me and I thank her and climb into the tube.


	6. Chapter 6:The Games

Chapter 6: The Games

Sixty seconds is all the time you need to take in the beautiful scenery. To take in the where the lake is and the woods are. I scope out Heather. She smiled. I spot my bag I need to grab on the table in the middle of the arena. It had all the stuff I need. I find Katniss who blows a kiss. The clock strikes zero. She distracted me! I fly off my plate and dash for the bag. Clove stops me and plunges a knife in my arm. I fight the urge to go back and rip her throat out. I snatch the bag and head for the woods. I stumble over a few branches. I land on the soft soil, dirt covering my face. I curse under my breath and get to my feet and start to head to a tree. It was huge. I climb on the branches and get high enough not to be seen. I shuffle through my bag to find a water canister, a rope, some crackers, and glasses. I remember the knife in my arm and rip it out and stuff it in my bag with the other supplies. I look around me. A bunch of trees swayed. I sigh quietly, afraid someone will hear me. I stay there for a while. I look at the sky and see the faces of the dead tributes. Seven were dead. The boy from District 3, both from District 4, both from District 6, the girl from District 7, and the boy from District 8. Heather made it. Thank God. I hear a branch snap. I turn my head to see Katniss walking. I calm my breathing and turn into a statue. She saw me and raised her bow. She saw my eyes, sighed and lowered her bow.

"You got lucky." She said as she walked away.

"Wait! Katniss! Wanna help me scope out the others? Then we go our separate ways." I scream.

She looked back at me for a minute and thought about it. She nods. I jump down to the ground. I step after her and catch up. She moans as she rubs her leg.

"Who hurt you?" I ask.

"Cato."

"Cato. The boy from District 2?" She nods. I take another look at her leg. I heave my bag over my shoulder. I hear laughing.

"Ha! Yea! Katniss and Peeta! Really?! They won't last a full day! They don't now how to act in love! Lover Boy drools over Heather!" Glimmer sneered.

I grab Katniss's arm and pulled her into the bushes. I squatted down with Katniss. Katniss opens her mouth to say something, but I cover it and put my finger to my lips. Cato pulls out his knife and steps back, but assumed no one was there.

"Come on Marvel! Be serious!" Cato snickered. Back to me and Katniss. Ugh.

"I think they could pull it off." Someone said.

"Gale." Katniss gasped.

"Shhh." I shushed her.

"Keep your mouth shut. Just help me find those two!" Cato hissed.

They passed us slowly and the coast was clear. I struggle out of the vines. I help Katniss out. I brush off my shirt and ruffle my hair.

"It's the middle of the night. Let's rest here. I'll stay up and keep watch." I suggest. She nods.

"Wake me up when dawn hits." She said.

She finds a tree to rest her body against on the ground. I look around in the darkness. She falls asleep and started tossing and turning. I sit next to her and calm her. I guess the people watching us must be placing bets about us. Dawn visits us, but I let Katniss sleep. She awoke by the sound of a cannon firing.

"You were supposed to wake me at dawn." She moaned.

"Nothing happened yet except that cannon."

"I'm going to hunt." She said. She jumped to her feet and ran off. I feared to say her name because if I did, I would surely be found. Then a voice hit me.


	7. Chapter 7: The Games Part 2

Chapter 7: The Games Part 2

"Peeta!" a familiar voice called. It sounded like Katniss.

"Katniss?"

"PEETA!"

I race through the maze of trees. I see Katniss on the forest floor clutching her bow.

"What in the world happened?!"

"C-Clove." She stammered.

I help her up. Her leg was bleeding and she was about to pass out.

"We need to get you to safety." I say. She already drifted off. No cannon fire so that's a relief. I heave her up on my shoulder.

I walk for hours until I find a cave. I climb in with Katniss. It was damp. I carefully put Katniss on the ground. She was still passed out. I was starting to worry. Two cannons fire. I feel Katniss's pulse. She's still breathing. I sigh in relief. I can hear Quill's word. I wanted you to fall in love with Heather not Katniss. She doesn't wake for hours. I was about to go out and hunt even though I suck at it when Katniss's voice flooded my mind.

"Don't leave me here alone." She said grabbing my hand.

"I won't. Cross my heart."

I sat down next to her and looked at her leg. It was bleeding hard. All I could do was wrap it up in leaves. I look outside to see the girl from District 10 and the boy from District 7 in the sky. I go back into the cave. I look at Katniss. She's paler than normal. I put my hand on her forehead to discover she might have a fever.

"Do you feel alright? Are you hungry?" I ask. She shakes her head. I give her a couple crackers. She only eats one. She's sick alright.

"Katniss. You have to eat."

She eats more crackers. I watch her drift off to sleep. I hear a clunk outside. I go outside to see a metal box with a note attached. I bring them in. The note said _Never fall in love with a tribute from a different district. _In the box was a loaf of bread. Why did Quill send me a negative note but then a loaf of bread? I sit back down next to Katniss. She drifts in and out of sleep. She lays her head on my chest and falls back asleep. I run my fingers through her hair. She sleeps most of the day. I needed more supplies but I couldn't leave Katniss. She wakes up.

"I need to go hunt. Alright? I'm not making any promises that I'll come back with something though." I said to her.

"No! Don't go!" She howled. But I already left. I grasp my knife in my hand. I hear a string boing back. A whirling arrow whizzes past my ear. I started running for my life. I jumped over the river and kept moving. I feel something hit my leg. Excruciating pain increased in my leg. I couldn't keep going. I melt to my knees, panting. The girl from District 8 stood over me. I plunged my knife in her throat. She yelps and drops to the cold forest floor. The cannon fires. I grab her supplies and stand back and stumble as soon I was far away from her. I collapsed on the forest floor and the world blackened before me.


	8. Chapter 8:The Games Part 3

Chapter 8: The Games Part 3

I feel a hand on my side and the cold floor that's damp. I was in the cave. I sighed and craned my neck to see Katniss staring at me.

"You weren't back for a while and the cannon fired. I was afraid you died. When I found you, you were bleeding half to death. Next time, I will hunt. Alright?' I nod.

I tried to sit up but it was to much for me. I winced. I let out a yelp.

"I'm going to hunt." Katniss said.

"No! Please don't leave! I can't lose you!" I shrieked.

"I have to."

"I don't want you to die!"

"I won't die."

"But if Cato finds you, I don-" She stopped me mid sentence by leaning in and kissing me.

"Now. Can I go hunt?" She asked.

I was too stunned to answer. She turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"P-Please. Don't leave." I stuttered.

"Fine."

She sat back down. I shivered. I needed warmth.

"I'm freezing. Katniss. Come here." I said.

She moved in closer.

"I know I'm going to die. Who knows how long I have?" I said.

"Your not going to die."

"Yes I am."

"No your not. I'm not going to let you." She said. She rests her hand on my chest and looked at me. Her hand found my hand. I watched her. We looked at each other. I kissed her. I hear a clunk outside and literally jumped, breaking the kiss. Katniss hopped to her feet and looked outside. Nothing was there. Since we haven't eaten in a long time, we split the small loaf of bread that Quill sent. After eating, I quickly fell asleep. The next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake. I moan and roll over and try to fall back asleep.

"I'm tired." I said wearily.

"But I have a treat for you." She replied.

She kisses me just so I can get up. She tells me to open my mouth. I obey mainly because I'm scared she will kill me if I don't. She then shoves something sweet and mushy in my mouth.

"Their sugar berries." She said.

She gives me another spoonful. Something's not right here.

"Their sweet." I said. She gives me another.

"Sweet like syrup." I realized what it was. A type of medicine that super strong that can knock me out. She shoves one more and clamps my nose and mouth shut. I try to vomit the medicine up but I was slipping away. I give her a I'm-never-going-to-forgive-you-for-this look before I faint.


End file.
